


Home For a Rest

by killerweasel



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone deserves something nice every once in a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home For a Rest

Title: Home For a Rest  
Fandom: The Lego Movie  
Characters: Benny, Good Cop|Bad Cop  
Word Count: 1,350  
Rating: PG  
A/N: AU after The Lego Movie  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Everyone deserves something nice every once in a while.

 

 

Benny spotted the cop by the edge of the party. The other man had a rather lost look on his scribbled face and his entire body language screamed uneasy and afraid. The look intensified as a couple of Master Builders closed in on him, saying things Benny couldn't make out, but knew weren't very nice.

Closing the distance as quickly as he could, part of which involved him floating over the heads of a couple of people, Benny came in for a landing in front of the Master Builders. "Hey, why don't you guys leave him alone? This is supposed to be a celebration, not something unpleasant."

The larger of the two Master Builders, a cowboy, put a hand on his hip near his blaster. "I think you need to mind your own business, Benny. Do you know what he's done to people like us over the years?"

"I don't even know why he was allowed to be here." The other Master Builder was a magician and kept pulling a rabbit out of his hat while he glared at the cop. "He needs to be taught a lesson."

"The guy you're looking at hasn't done doodley squat." Benny shifted to make sure his body was completely in front of the cop. "I was there when he came to the surface. Without his help, and the help of his other half, we never would have been able to get away from Lord Business' robots. Go back to the party before this gets ugly."

"This isn't over, Benny." The cowboy spat on the floor by Benny's feet. "Watch your back, buddy."

Benny stayed exactly where he was until the others had walked away. Then he turned around. "Are you okay?"

"I..." The cop slumped back against the wall and then slowly sank down to the floor, wrapping his arms around himself. "My parents went home and Bad Cop isn't talking to me right now. I feel lost." He gently touched his face. "Am I still Good Cop if I don't look like I used to?"

"Why wouldn't you be?" Benny sat down next to him, scooting over until their shoulders brushed. "My name's Benny. We met back at the television studio. You told me to build a spaceship, remember?"

"You can call me G." The hint of a smile appeared on the cop's face. "It was an awesome spaceship."

"I know, right? And I built it faster than I've ever built one before." Benny slipped his helmet off, setting it on the floor next to his leg. "I was totally in the building zone, G."

G sighed. "Thanks for your help with those guys. I get why they're angry, but..."

"Don't worry about it right now. No one else is going to bother you as long as I'm over here." Benny reached into his pocket and pulled out a chocolate bar. After splitting it in half, he held out part of it to G. "It'll make you feel better."

"Thanks." G nibbled on the edge of the candy. "Why are you being nice? No one else has wanted to be anywhere near me."

Benny shrugged. "I'm always nice." He shoved the chocolate into his mouth, making G laugh.

"You look like a chipmunk." G smiled at Benny before looking serious. "I'm going to ask you something and you can totally say no."

"What's up?"

"Even though I'd like to get out of here and go home, I really don't want to be by myself right now. I mean, I'm never really by myself because of Bad Cop, but he's pretty upset about a bunch of things." G felt Bad Cop stir in the back of his mind. He waited for his other half to say something. When he was met with silence, a knot started to form in his stomach. "If you want, and you don't have to, maybe you could come with me."

"I'll come." Benny held up a hand. "But only if we order a pizza."

"Can we get breadsticks too?"

"Sure!" He stuck his helmet on as he got to his feet. "I've got a small spaceship parked out back. It'll be faster than going by car because there's no traffic to deal with."

"I've never been in a real spaceship before." G stood up. "We had a police cruiser that could turn into a flying car, at least until Batman kinda destroyed it."

"You didn't hear this from me, but Batman can be a real jerk sometimes." He glanced around to make sure no one else had heard him. "His ego is the size of a small moon."

G covered his mouth to smother a laugh. "I'd say it's the size of Jupiter."

Benny snorted. "Come on, let's make like a banana and split."

\---

"I don't think I can move." Benny was sprawled on one end of the couch, rubbing his stomach. There was an empty pizza box on the coffee table with a mostly empty box of breadsticks on top of it.

"There's only one breadstick left. You can do it, buddy." G was leaning back against the other end of the couch with his eyes closed. "If I have one more bite, I'm going to explode."

"If this kills me, tell everyone I regret nothing." He stretched his arm out, snagging the breadstick box with a hand. Taking a deep breath, Benny pulled the final breadstick free. He ate it in four bites. "Victory is mine."

"This was the most fun I've had in ages. Thanks, Benny." G shifted a little, making himself more comfortable. "I'm just gonna rest my eyes for a bit."

The corners of Benny's mouth twitched when he heard a soft snore. He'd grabbed the remote to restart the science fiction film they'd paused when G's breathing changed. There was a large enough difference that Benny stopped what he was doing and turned his head to look at G. He found Bad Cop staring at him with an odd expression on his face.

"I can leave if you want me to." Benny set the remote down next to his hip. Bad Cop said nothing. "Unless you don't want to be alone either." The words were soft, barely above a whisper, but Benny knew Bad Cop had heard them because he jerked back.

"You'd want to stay with someone like me?" Bad Cop threw his arms in the air when Benny nodded. "Why would you do that? I'm not a good person. I've done horrible things. I don't need your pity!"

"It isn't pity." Benny floated off the couch and drifted closer to Bad Cop. He landed on the cushion with a grunt. "G's nice and the two of you are a packaged deal. Eventually, you're going to have to deal with the consequences of your actions, but not now. Tonight, you're going to have some fun and relax and forget about what happened for a little while. It will make things better. Trust me."

Bad Cop was quiet for a few minutes. "What you did earlier, getting between G and those Master Builders... I don't think anyone else would have done it, except maybe Emmet, if he'd been nearby. Had I been in control, I'm not quite sure how it would have ended."

Benny had a pretty good idea what would have happened. He cleared his throat. "G needed help. I would have done the same thing no matter who was being threatened."

There was another stretch of silence. Finally, Bad Cop pushed the remote in Benny's direction. "Well, press play so we can finish your horrible movie." He rolled his eyes at the pleased look on Benny's face. "And since you're calling him G, then I suppose you can call me B."

"The one of the best parts is coming up, B." Benny hit a button. "They're going to figure out how to defeat the aliens and save the planet. The solution is so off the wall. You see, they accidentally..."

"Hush." He shot Benny a glare. "Don't spoil me."

Benny mimed zipping his lips shut.

"You're ridiculous."

"Thanks, B."


End file.
